Thor Vol 6 2
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Justice League ** Superman (Clark Kent) ** The Flash ** Green Lantern ** Batman (Bruce Wayne) ** Aquaman (Arthur Curry) * Darkseid * * * * * * ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * Kryptonians * * * * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Metropolis ****** Daily Planet **** * ** ** Four other very special planets ** ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * Speed Force * Batsuit * Omega Effect * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In a vision, Thor Odinson -- now a Herald of Galactus -- witnesses the Black Winter annihilate an alternate universe, manifesting as a stone-faced God of Tyranny when confronted by that universe's heroes before taking on the form of a massive spectral hand to destroy the galaxy itself. Determined to not let his own universe share that fate, Thor leads Galactus to Clypse, one of the five planets that if consumed would give the Devourer of Worlds the power to stop the Black Winter. Noticing the planet is inhabited, Thor tells Galactus they will move on to the next one -- having withheld the coordinates given to him by the Silver Surfer. Galactus refuses, saying he will need the essence of all five worlds if he is to succeed, but Thor refuses to let him destroy an inhabited world. In response to his impudence, Galactus blasts Thor out of the sky -- attracting the attention of a group of tribal aliens. Standing in the sky with his Elemental Converter floating behind him, Galactus snaps that he gave Thor the Power Cosmic and can take it away. Despite Mjolnir having grown heavier since he assumed the Throne of Asgard, Thor retorts that Galactus knows nothing of his power as he charges it with divine lightning and hurls it at Galactus, ripping off some of his left hand's fingers. Enraged, Galactus demands to know if Thor has forgotten who he serves, shouting that Thor exists only by his grace; but Thor replies that he serves Asgard. Holding out his hand, Thor recalls Mjolnir -- the divine hammer punching a hole through Galactus' left knee. Stating that while Galactus may have made him a Herald, he is first and foremost a king and a god, Thor is cut off as a boulder strikes him from behind and he is attacked by the planet's indigenous inhabitants -- who have no gods of their own and see him and Galactus as equal threats. Protesting in the All-Tongue that he's trying to save them, Thor is overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. Taking advantage of the distraction, Galactus deploys his Elemental Converter and begins feeding on the planet. Warping Hugin and Munin to Asgard, Thor tells Sif to use the Bifrost to warp the indigenous inhabitants of the world to safety. Once this is underway, Thor confronts Galactus and states that the planet's inhabitants are under his protection, and only once all of them are safe can the World Devourer proceed. On Asgard, Fandral, Volstagg, and Balder struggle to corral the unruly inhabitants of Clypse. Frustrated, Volstagg demands more ale; Thori offering to help by eating some of them. Admonishing the Hel-Hound, Volstagg is interrupted by Thor speaking through Hugin and Munin; informing him that he has spoken to the leaders of Clypse and promised them refuge until such time as he can replenish their world of the energy Galactus is going to drain. Shocked, Volstagg asks Thor if the two ravens have always possessed such otherworldly abilities; Thor stating that Hugin and Munin aren't really ravens and only appear as such, asking Volstagg to see to things in his absence. Noticing the World Tree withering and turning black, Volstagg wonders what Thor is doing out there when his kingdom needs him. Finally able to feed, Galactus begins draining Clypse of its power, every living thing left on the planet dying as he feeds. Crooning that he needs more power, Galactus begins to transform; ignoring Thor shouting for him to stop before he destroys the planet. Clypse explodes into an asteroid field, Galactus standing transformed and more powerful than ever amidst the wreckage. Furious, Thor states that he'd promised the people of Clypse that they could return to their homeworld. Retorting that it was necessary, Galactus prepares to kill Thor, but is blasted from behind by an artillery salvo. Struck across the face by Stormbreaker, Thor turns to see the approaching Skuttlebutt accompanied by Beta Ray Bill, who tells Thor that he's come for Galactus and to not interfere. | ReprintOf2 = Dr. Strange Vol 1 2 | ReprintOfStory2 = 2 | Solicit = THE BLACK WINTER AND THE DEVOURER KING! Before him lies the Black Winter; behind, a trail of death wrought by his own hand. The God of Thunder hurtles through the cosmos, searching for the power to save Asgard and all existence. But no power in the heavens can save a god — a king — from his bloody duty. | Notes = | Trivia = * The Black Winter takes the form of hand which created the DC Universe as seen in ''Green Lantern'' Vol 2 #40, but here it does the opposite and destroys it. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included